Love?
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Based from Ojamajo Doremi 16, with some ideas from me. Akhirnya Doremi menyadari bahwa selama ini Kotake mencintainya, tapi itu justru membuat hubungan diantara mereka menjadi semakin aneh. Apa yang terjadi?
1. She Knows but They Also Know

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Yey! Setelah memikirkan idenya matang-matang, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat fic ini, yang juga merupakan fic multichapter drama pertama saya, hehehe...

Kenapa saya mencantumkan Ojamajo Doremi 16 juga diatas? Karena fic ini juga terinspirasi dari sana, jadi ada beberapa bagian yang saya ambil dari terjemahan light novel tersebut yang saya baca (beberapa summary dan terjemahan dari chapter 1 saja). Karena yang saya baca baru sebagian kecil dari light novel tersebut, saya harap para readers bisa memaklumi kalau ada sebagian dari fic ini yang tidak sesuai dengan light novel tersebut, oke! ;)

Summary: Based from Ojamajo Doremi 16, with some ideas from me. Akhirnya Doremi menyadari bahwa selama ini Kotake mencintainya, tapi itu justru membuat hubungan diantara mereka menjadi semakin aneh. Apa yang terjadi?

* * *

><p><strong>Love?<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 1 – She Knows... but They Also Know**

* * *

><p><strong>Kotake's POV<strong>

'_Dia tahu... Dia tahu tentang perasaanku padanya selama ini? Tidak mungkin... Ini...'_

Aku terdiam, terpaku menatap secarik kertas yang kugenggam dengan kedua tanganku.

Entah bagaimana aku harus menanggapi apa yang tertulis dalam secarik kertas itu. Memang, seharusnya aku bahagia membacanya, karena pada akhirnya, perasaan yang selama ini kupendam terbalaskan juga.

Tapi disisi lain, aku juga merasa terkejut. Dari apa yang tertulis dalam secarik kertas itu pula, aku mengetahui bahwa selama ini, banyak yang mengetahui tentang perasaanku padanya...

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

.

Flashback

"Anou, Kotake, apa kau punya waktu luang sore ini?"

"Ah, ya. Aku punya waktu luang. Tidak ada yang harus kukerjakan setelah latihan sepak bola siang ini. Memangnya kenapa?"

Gadis berambut merah _odango _itu menjawab, "Bagaimana kalau sore ini, kita bertemu di pantai. Ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Eh?" tanyaku bingung, "Doremi, tumben sekali kau mengajakku ke pantai. Memangnya... hal apa yang ingin kausampaikan padaku? Apa hal itu tidak bisa kausampaikan sekarang saja?"

"Ah, aku tidak bisa menyampaikannya sekarang, karena... aku... hal itu..."

"Kau lupa membawanya pagi ini ya?" tebakku.

Ia hanya terkejut, lalu kemudian berkata dengan gugup, "Ah, i-iya. Aku... lupa membawanya hari ini."

Aku menghela napas, "Kelihatannya kau tidak berubah dalam hal ini ya?"

"Begitulah..." Doremi hanya tertawa gugup, "Entah kenapa, dalam hal itu, aku tidak bisa berubah banyak."

"Sou ka," kataku, "Tapi, kenapa kau harus menyampaikan hal itu di pantai?"

"Ngg... soal itu, aku..."

Jawabannya terputus oleh suara bel masuk yang menggema di setiap sudut ruangan kelas kami tempat kami berada sekarang. Doremi kemudian berkata, "Pokoknya, kau harus datang ke pantai sore ini ya? Aku tunggu."

"Kurasa yang akan terjadi justru sebaliknya. Aku yang akan menunggumu di pantai sore ini," ujarku sambil tersenyum jahil, "Aku pasti akan datang."

Doremi hanya tersenyum dan berkata, sambil berjalan menuju ke kursinya, "Sampai bertemu nanti sore."

'_Hal apa yang ingin dia sampaikan?'_

Aku menghela napas sekali lagi. Seketika, pikiranku menerawang jauh ke belakang, jauh ke masa lalu...

Doremi memang bukan orang yang baru kukenal. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kami sama-sama bersekolah di TK Sonatine. Sejak dulu, ia dikenal sebagai seseorang yang sangat perhatian terhadap semua orang, sekalipun orang itu adalah aku... orang yang seringkali meledeknya, sampai membuatnya marah padaku.

Walau sebenarnya, aku melakukan semua itu hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya saja. Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, aku menaruh perhatian kepadanya. Aku... mencintainya...

Selain karena sifatnya yang ramah kepada semua orang, aku juga mencintainya karena penampilannya yang apa adanya. Rambut merahnya yang digulung menyerupai dua buah bola di atas kepalanya terlihat sangat manis buatku, walau beberapa orang disekitarku menganggapnya aneh dan berpendapat bahwa gulungan rambut tersebut membuat kepala Doremi terlihat lebih besar dari ukuran kepalanya yang sebenarnya.

Aku selalu berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan mencintaiku, sama seperti aku yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku, karena itulah aku berusaha menjadi seorang lelaki yang selama ini dia inginkan.

Aku juga menyadari bahwa selama aku bersekolah di SD Misora, aku telah salah langkah untuk selalu meledeknya saat itu, karena itulah, sejak aku masuk SMP Misora setahun yang lalu, aku tidak lagi meledeknya seperti dulu.

Dan sore ini, aku akan bertemu dengannya di pantai, menerima apapun yang akan ia berikan.

Kira-kira, hal apakah itu? Hal apa yang ingin diberikannya, sampai ia terlihat gugup saat bertanya padaku?

Tunggu dulu! Kenapa ia harus gugup saat berbicara denganku? Selama ini, dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu padaku. Dia hanya akan bersikap seperti itu kepada...

Ah! Apa ini pertanda bahwa apa yang selama ini kuinginkan akan menjadi kenyataan? Apa itu artinya ia mencintaiku?

Semoga saja ini bukan hanya sekedar dugaanku saja, melainkan sebuah kenyataan yang benar-benar terjadi dalam kehidupanku, dan ternyata itu terbukti benar...

Sore itu Doremi memberikan surat cinta padaku, dan itulah secarik kertas yang saat ini sedang kupegang.

End of flashback

.

Aku masih termenung memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyikapi ini semua. Aku senang karena pada akhirnya, ia bisa membalas cintaku, tapi aku masih sangat malu untuk menunjukkan rasa cintaku padanya di depan orang lain. Selama ini, yang kuinginkan adalah... hanya aku dan dirinyalah yang mengetahui semua itu, bukan orang lain.

Aku tahu, bahwa aku seharusnya dapat menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa aku mencintainya, tapi di umurku yang masih remaja ini, aku masih sangat malu untuk mengungkapkannya, terlebih karena sebelumnya, aku sangat sering meledeknya, sampai kami terlihat seperti terus bermusuhan. Bagaimana aku dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku kalau selama ini, aku selalu bertengkar dengannya? Semua orang yang sudah mengenal kami sejak lama pasti akan bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu, dan itulah hal yang kutakutkan sampai saat ini.

'_Maafkan aku, Doremi. Kelihatannya aku tidak bisa menjawab suratmu ini dalam waktu dekat...'_

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Yah... hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis di chapter pertama kali ini. Semoga ini cukup untuk mengawali fic ini ya?<p>

Saya janji akan menulis lebih banyak hal di chapter selanjutnya, jadi ditunggu ya?

Jangan lupa untuk memberikan reviewnya juga ya. :)


	2. Impatient

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Oke, saya tahu konsekuensinya kalau punya dua fic multichapter yang sama-sama lagi on-going. Mau nggak mau saya harus bagi perhatian saya sama kedua fic itu...

Karena itulah saya meng-update fic ini!

Nah, rencananya, chapter 2 ini adalah satu-satunya chapter yang menggunakan POV Doremi, sedangkan chapter lainnya akan saya tulis dengan menggunakan POV Kotake (seperti chapter 1 kemarin), tapi ini belum fix sih. Masih ada kemungkinan rencananya akan berubah.

Anyway, selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Love?<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 2 – Impatient**

* * *

><p><strong>Doremi's POV<strong>

'_Tak ada jawaban...'_

Sudah hampir setengah tahun sejak aku memberikan surat itu kepadanya, tapi ia masih tak kunjung menjawabnya juga...

Apa yang terjadi?

Aku tahu bahwa mungkin saja ia tak sempat menjawab suratku karena kesibukannya berlatih di klub sepak bola, tapi... kalau saat itu saja ia sempat menerima suratku di pantai itu, kenapa sekarang ia tidak sempat menjawabnya? Dan kenapa harus selama ini aku menunggu jawaban darinya yang sampai sekarang tak kunjung datang?

Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi? Apa sekarang ia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apa rasa itu telah hilang dari hatinya sejak penampilannya berubah dan membuat dirinya menjadi populer? Apakah dia telah menghapus namaku dari dalam hatinya?

Sebelumnya, aku sangat yakin bahwa ia memang pernah mencintaiku, dan memang, aku merasa bersalah karena tidak pernah menyadarinya selama ini, sampai pada suatu ketika Hazuki, seorang sahabatku sejak kecil, membuatku menyadari bahwa perhatian yang ia berikan padaku selama ini lebih dari perhatian seorang teman. Ia mencintaiku.

Tapi... sekarang aku merasa ragu. Kalau memang ia masih mencintaiku saat ini, kenapa ia tak kunjung memberikan jawaban apapun atas suratku? Kenapa ia tega membuatku menunggu selama ini?

Apa yang dipikirkannya?

Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku mengakui bahwa aku memang tidak memperhatikan kalau selama ini ia menaruh perasaan yang lebih terhadapku, tapi lambat laun aku menyadari semua itu. Aku menyadari bahwa semua perhatian yang pernah ia berikan padaku adalah bukti bahwa ia mencintaiku.

Aku masih ingat betul dengan kata-kata yang kutulis dalam surat itu. Surat yang masih belum terjawab juga...

.

_Dear, Kotake._

_Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuatku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu di pantai hari ini, tapi didalam surat ini, aku akan menjelaskan hal itu padamu._

_Apa yang akan kujelaskan dalam surat ini mungkin akan membuatmu sedikit tidak percaya, bahkan mungkin kau akan berkata bahwa aku tidak serius menulis hal itu, tapi disini, aku ingin memberitahukan kepadamu bahwa apa yang kutulis dalam surat ini benar-benar merupakan apa yang kurasakan dari hatiku yang paling dalam: aku mencintaimu._

_Sudah bertahun-tahun aku mencari arti cinta yang sesungguhnya, dan kurasa kau juga mengetahui akan hal itu. Selama ini, aku sudah pernah jatuh cinta kepada banyak orang, tapi dari sekian banyak orang itu, tidak pernah ada satupun yang bisa membalas perasaanku seutuhnya..._

_Namun sekarang aku menyadari, bahwa aku tak perlu mencari sosok cinta sejatiku terlalu jauh, karena ada kau yang selama ini peduli padaku._

_Ya, aku memang telah mengetahui semua itu, dan aku minta maaf kalau selama ini aku tidak memperhatikan hal itu, karena aku percaya, orang lain pasti akan langsung mengetahuinya ketika melihat semua perhatianmu padaku._

_Aku benar-benar menyesal karena aku baru menyadari hal itu saat ini, dan aku baru mengetahuinya dari orang lain. Seandainya aku bisa lebih peka terhadap perasaanmu, mungkin sudah sejak dulu aku menuliskan surat ini untukmu._

_Karena itulah aku menulis surat ini, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa rasa itu masih ada untukku, dan kuharap kau dapat dengan cepat menjawabnya, demi kejelasan hubungan kita kedepannya. Kutunggu jawabanmu secepatnya._

_Doremi._

.

Aku masih memikirkan hal itu. Kenapa sampai sekarang, Kotake belum menjawab suratku...

Memang selama ini, Kotake telah banyak berubah. Sekarang, ia menjadi lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya juga menjadi lebih tampan. Aku bahkan tidak mengira bahwa ia akan berubah menjadi seperti itu.

Karena bakatnya bermain bola, ia bahkan menjadi kapten tim sepak bola sekolah kami, membuatnya menjadi sangat populer dan digemari hampir semua siswi SMP Misora mulai dari adik kelas, teman seangkatan, sampai senior sekalipun.

Aku tersentak. Jangan-jangan Kotake telah berpaling ke salah satu diantara sekian banyak penggemarnya itu, karena banyak juga diantara mereka yang berpenampilan menarik, tidak seperti aku yang hanya berpenampilan seadanya saja.

Itukah sebabnya Kotake tidak pernah menjawab suratku? Karena ia telah mencintai gadis lain yang lebih cantik dariku? Tapi... bagaimana denganku?

Baiklah, kurasa semuanya sudah jelas. Dia tidak ingin menjawabnya karena ia tidak ingin melukai perasaanku dengan jawabannya yang sudah jelas dibenakku: "Kau terlambat. Aku sudah mencintai gadis lain, dan apa yang kaurasakan itu sudah tidak penting lagi buatku."

Dan selesailah semuanya. Aku telah gagal untuk kesekian kalinya.

Aku menghela nafas. Mengapa hal ini selalu menjadi hal yang terberat buatku? Mengapa sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa menemukan cinta sejatiku?

Aku tahu, bahwa semua orang diciptakan berpasang-pasangan, dan suatu hari nanti, aku pasti akan bertemu dengan cinta sejatiku, tapi... kapan hal itu akan terjadi?

Mungkin aku terkesan tak sabar dalam hal ini, tapi aku bersikap seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan. Hampir semua orang yang berada di dekatku yang seumuran denganku telah memiliki kekasih hatinya masing-masing. Tidak salah kan, kalau aku ingin sekali seperti mereka?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kedepan cermin yang biasa kugunakan untuk menatap pantulan wajahku saat aku menyiapkan penampilanku, kemudian memandang kearah pantulan wajahku disana, dan kupikir... wajahku tidak terlalu jelek. Kurasa wajahku terlihat cukup cantik...

Lalu apa yang membuatku belum juga memiliki pacar sampai sekarang?

Aku memperhatikan warna mataku. Tidak ada yang salah dalam hal itu. Menurutku, warna _magenta _di mataku membuatku terlihat manis.

Hidungku juga lumayan. Tidak terlalu mancung, tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang pesek.

Aku lalu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum (walau apa yang baru saja kusadari membuat hatiku terluka untuk kesekian kalinya), dan aku merasa bahwa senyumanku terlihat natural. Aku cukup cantik dengan penampilan seperti ini. Gigiku juga tumbuh dengan rapi di sekeliling mulutku...

Baik, ada satu hal yang masih belum kuamati, dan itu adalah rambutku.

Harus kuakui, sudah banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa model rambutku ini sangat aneh. Mereka berkata bahwa rambut _odango_ku membuat kepalaku terlihat lebih besar dari aslinya, walau aku berpendapat bahwa itu membuatku terlihat lebih manis...

Tapi bagaimana kalau pendapat mereka itu benar? Kalau rambutku ini membuatku terlihat aneh? Bagaimana kalau apa yang selama ini kupikirkan ternyata salah total?

Masalahnya, kalau memang begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan terhadap rambutku?

Membiarkannya terurai panjang? Kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus. Kuakui rambutku memang bagus kalau digerai, tapi itu juga membuatku merasa gerah. Rambutku terlalu panjang...

Atau... _biar kupotong saja rambutku ini_?

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Nah, yang satu ini sudah sesuai dengan sumbernya kan? (harapan saya sih begitu, tapi kalau memang ada yang masih belum sesuai atau kurang sreg, readers jangan sungkan untuk kasih tahu lewat review ya?)<p>

Seperti yang sudah saya bilang diatas, chapter selanjutnya akan balik lagi ke POV-nya Kotake, jadi jangan ada yang nanya lagi soal itu ya? (soalnya kan Ojamajo Doremi 16 pake POV Doremi, jadi saya takut kalau pake POV Doremi juga, nanti bakalan ada yang nggak sesuai, jadi saya prioritaskan ke POV Kotake).

Dan seperti biasa, reviewnya masih ditunggu...


	3. Awkward

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Saya mengupdate lagi!

Chapter 3 ini mengambil setting waktu saat Doremi dan Kotake naik ke kelas 3 SMP dan memasuki kelas yang berbeda. Selebihnya, cukup baca aja ya? ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Love?<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 3 – Awkward**

* * *

><p><strong>Kotake's POV<strong>

Aku malu.

Aku masih malu.

Andai saja waktu masih bisa diulang, aku pasti akan berusaha agar keadaannya tidak menjadi seperti ini, dan dia juga pasti sudah bersamaku.

Tapi... aku sadar bahwa semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku yang memulai semuanya, dan karena itu juga, aku pulalah yang harus mengakhiri semuanya.

Masalahnya, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Sekarang, sudah hampir masuk tahun ajaran baru, dan sampai saat ini, aku terus memikirkan cara untuk menjawab surat itu. Surat cinta dari Doremi untukku.

Kalimat terakhir surat itu masih saja mengusik pikiranku...

"_Kutunggu jawabanmu secepatnya."_

Di satu sisi, aku sudah tak ingin lagi membuatnya menunggu. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menghampirinya, memeluknya sambil berkata bahwa aku memang masih mencintainya. Rasa itu masih ada untuknya.

Tapi disisi lain, aku masih merasa malu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa keadaannya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Belum lagi, selama setengah tahun ini, aku harus menjalani jadwal latihan di klub sepak bola yang cukup menyita waktuku. Dia sudah pulang dari sekolah saat aku sudah selesai berlatih.

Andai aku bisa seperti dirinya saat memberikan surat itu: membicarakan waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu, sampai akhirnya kami bertemu pada waktu tersebut. Kenyataannya, tiap kali aku ingin mengajaknya bicara, pasti selalu saja ada halangan yang memaksaku untuk mengurungkan niatku untuk bicara berdua saja dengannya...

Aku menghela napas, lalu membuka laci meja belajarku dan mengambil selembar foto dari sana. Itu adalah fotoku dengan Doremi saat aku datang ke acara pembukaan Maho-dou yang waktu itu menjadi toko bunga. Saat itu, aku menunjuknya sambil memperlihatkan muka yang seolah seperti mengejeknya ketika sedang memperlihatkan setangkai tanaman bunga dalam sebuah pot.

Tapi tentu saja, bukan soal ejek-mengejek itu yang kupikirkan saat aku melihat foto itu saat ini. Pandanganku hanya tertuju pada senyuman gadis berambut merah itu.

'_Doremi, gomen,' _pikirku, _'Andai aku bisa menjadi lebih jantan lagi untuk mengakui perasaanku. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa sampai sekarang... aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku masih mencintaimu, dan akan terus mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun itu.'_

"Oh, jadi dia, gadis beruntung itu? Orang yang berhasil merebut hatimu dari sekian banyak penggemarmu di sekolah?" ujar ayahku yang tiba-tiba masuk dan menghampiriku sambil menatap foto yang kugenggam, "Kalau tidak salah, dia itu teman sekolahmu sejak dulu kan?"

"O-otousan!" seruku, "Mou, otousan ini bagaimana? Ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk kesini."

"Gomen, Tetsuya. Otousan tadi sudah memanggilmu berulang-ulang, tapi kau tidak menjawabnya terus, jadi otousan pikir..."

"Begitu ya?"

"Ada apa sih? Apa ada hal yang sedang kaupikirkan?" tanya otousan dengan bijak.

Aku sempat ragu untuk menanyakan tentang masalahku, sampai akhirnya aku berkata, "Dulu... bagaimana caranya sampai akhirnya otousan berpacaran dengan okasan?"

"Sudah otousan duga. Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis itu."

"Otousan, jawab pertanyaanku dong."

"Tetsuya, dulu otousan juga sempat malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan otousan kepada okasan."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Otousan mengangguk, "Tapi kemudian, otousan sadar bahwa sebagai seorang lelaki sejati, otousan harus mengakui hal itu secepatnya."

"Secepatnya?"

"Iya. Secepatnya. Jangan sampai orang yang kaucintai berpaling ke hati yang lain."

"Berpaling ke hati yang lain?"

"Begitulah," otousan menepuk bahuku, "Satu hal yang harus kauingat, Tetsuya, cinta itu tidak bisa menunggu, jadi cepat kejar cintamu sebelum ia berpaling ke hati yang lain dan membuatmu menyesal."

"Otousan..." aku tersenyum, "Terima kasih atas saranmu."

Otousan hanya membalas senyumanku dan beranjak keluar dari kamarku, "Baiklah, kalau kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, otousan dan okasan menunggumu di ruang makan. Kita makan malam sama-sama."

"Iya."

Aku terus memikirkan saran otousan. Ia benar. Aku harus menjawab surat itu secepatnya. Jangan sampai aku membuat Doremi menunggu jawabanku lebih lama lagi, dan akhirnya malah membuat cintanya padaku lenyap begitu saja.

'_Besok pagi, aku akan menjawabnya,' _pikirku.

Ya. Besok akan menjadi hari yang spesial, walaupun besok adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah di tahun ajaran baru, karena besok...

Aku akan mengakui semuanya.

* * *

><p><em>Keesokan paginya...<em>

Aku berlari menuju sekolah dengan semangat. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini aku akan mengungkapkan semua yang kurasakan sejak lama, dan aku sadar, aku harus cepat mengutarakannya.

Aku membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Pertama-tama, aku akan memasuki kelas, dan kemudian, aku akan menghampiri mejanya dan mengakui semua perasaanku padanya. Doremi tak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi...

Atau mungkin, semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku sudah terlambat.

Tidak. Aku tidak terlambat sampai ke sekolah. Aku bahkan sampai 30 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, hanya... aku terlambat menjawab semua itu.

Dia mengacuhkanku, dengan penampilan barunya yang membuatku kaget setengah mati: ia memotong rambutnya.

Masalahnya tak hanya sampai disitu saja. Aku lupa bahwa di tahun ajaran yang baru ini, ada pengocokan kelas... dan sekarang, aku tidak sekelas dengannya.

Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa keadaannya menjadi semakin aneh justru disaat aku ingin mengakui segalanya? Kenapa?

Kelihatannya, ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu jawabanku. Ia tidak menunggunya lagi...

Aku memang bodoh.

Bodoh.

Percuma saja aku giat berlatih sepak bola juga olahraga lainnya kalau aku tak mendapatkan apa yang selama ini kuinginkan. Semua itu percuma, karena aku...

Aku tahu bahwa cinta tak harus memiliki, tapi apa yang terjadi saat ini lain kasusnya. Aku menyadari bahwa kami saling mencintai, tapi...

Waktuku telah habis...

Tapi di hati kecilku, aku masih berharap akan ada kesempatan kedua bagiku untuk melakukannya. Harus. Walau kutahu kemungkinannya sangat kecil dan hanya akan terjadi bila kami memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama...

Mungkin aku harus berpikir positif bahwa akan ada jalan lain yang akan kulewati untuk bisa bersama dengannya, walau kelihatannya, aku harus menjauh dulu darinya untuk sementara waktu, karena rasa bersalah yang kumiliki, yang disebabkan oleh keterlambatanku menyadari... bahwa cinta tidak bisa menunggu.

Dan aku tak ingin membuatnya terluka lagi, karena aku tahu, sudah berkali-kali ia terluka karena perasaannya yang tak pernah terbalas oleh orang-orang yang dicintainya sebelum ia mencintai aku.

Baik. Aku tahu bahwa mungkin sekarang aku sudah menambah luka itu secara tidak langsung, tapi tentu saja, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Ini semua karena kebodohanku. Apa yang kumaksudkan dengan aku tak ingin membuatnya terluka lagi adalah, aku tak ingin melukai hatinya dengan sengaja. Aku tak rela menyakiti hatinya yang tulus dan suci itu. Hati yang penuh dengan kebaikan dan rasa peduli terhadap orang lain yang selama ini kusukai darinya.

'_Sekarang, biar aku yang akan menunggu, sampai tiba saat yang tepat untukku mengatakan hal itu kepadamu. Saat luka yang kugoreskan dihatimu sudah sembuh dan kau sudah bisa menerimaku lagi, dan ini semua kulakukan karena aku mencintaimu, Doremi.'_

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Akhirnya selesai juga... fyuh.<p>

Chapter ini memang menjelaskan tentang asal usulnya sampai hubungan antara Doremi dan Kotake jadi aneh (tapi mudah-mudahan sih cerita chapter ini nggak aneh ya? ^^).

Tentang kemunculan ayahnya Kotake di chapter ini, saya rasa mungkin aja kan? (sekalian disini saya juga membayangkan kalau Kotake sebenarnya sempat ingin menjawab surat cinta Doremi, hanya keadaannya saja yang tidak memungkinkan). Tapi kalau readers merasa ada yang kurang pas disini, jangan sungkan untuk memberitahu saya di review ya?

Chapter selanjutnya akan menceritakan tentang acara reuni sekolah yang juga diceritakan di chapter 1 dari light novel Ojamajo Doremi 16. Ditunggu saja ya, selama dua minggu kedepan.


	4. Reunion and Graduation

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Oke. Setelah kemarin saya publish fic spesial ulang tahun Onpu, hari ini saya kembali mengupdate fic ini!

Yang pasti, setting waktu kali ini mengambil dari Ojamajo Doremi 16 chapter 1, waktu reuni berlangsung. Lebih lanjutnya baca saja ya?

* * *

><p><strong>Love?<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 4 – Reunion and Graduation**

* * *

><p><strong>Kotake's POV<strong>

'_Inikah saat yang tepat untuk memperbaiki semuanya?'_

Aku menghela napas, sambil terus melangkah menuju ke sekolah lamaku: SD Misora. Hari ini, semua alumni SD Misora seangkatanku mengadakan acara reuni, dan sebagai bagian dari mereka, aku harus datang dan mengikuti acara tersebut.

'_Baiklah, sekarang lebih baik aku memikirkan reuni hari ini. Mereka pasti akan kagum melihatku sekarang...'_

Aku sengaja mengalihkan pikiranku kepada acara reuni yang akan kuhadiri. Bagaimanapun, aku harus datang ke sana dengan hati gembira. Jangan sampai orang lain tahu masalahku dengan Doremi, walau ia juga pasti akan datang ke reuni. Semua teman-teman seangkatan kami tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah kami, dan masalah itu hanya kami berdua yang tahu...

Baik, aku tahu bahwa mungkin para sahabat Doremi sudah tahu tentang masalah ini, tapi aku tahu pasti bahwa mereka tidak akan membongkarnya ke depan umum. Bagaimanapun, masalah ini hanya melibatkan perasaan kami berdua.

Yang sekarang sedang kupikirkan adalah ekspresi wajah dari teman-temanku saat melihatku sekarang. Mereka pasti akan terkagum-kagum melihat bahwa seorang Kotake Tetsuya yang dulu bisa dibilang bukan apa-apa sekarang menjadi seorang yang tangguh, tinggi, gagah, dan piawai bermain sepak bola (entah kenapa, aku menghindari kata 'jantan' dalam hal ini).

Aku tahu, sewaktu di SD dulu, aku juga sudah jago dalam olahraga, tapi tinggi badanku belum bertambah terlalu banyak. Semua teman-temanku pasti akan takjub mengetahui bahwa tinggiku sudah mencapai 180 cm sekarang.

Dan... soal tampang? Saat di SMP banyak yang bilang padaku kalau aku... jadi lebih tampan dari sebelumnya, tapi kurasa, aku tidak terlalu berubah dalam hal itu.

Memang sih, dibandingkan dengan waktu SD dulu, sekarang banyak sekali siswi sekolahku yang mengagumiku. Bahkan, banyak diantara mereka yang memberikan coklat valentine untukku. Keadaannya sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan saat hari valentine di kelas lima dulu dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang memberikanku coklat valentine (oke, aku tahu Hasebe memberikan coklat untukku saat itu, tapi itu tidak dihitung karena Hasebe bukan seorang gadis).

Tapi tetap saja, diantara sekian banyak gadis disekitarku, aku _tetap _hanya mencintai satu orang, dan hanya dialah yang selalu kuinginkan untuk mendukungku dalam segala aktivitasku, dalam setiap turnamen sepak bola yang kuikuti...

Ah, kenapa ujung-ujungnya aku memikirkan masalah itu lagi sih? Yang terpenting sekarang adalah acara reuni. Re-u-ni. Jangan bawa persoalan pribadimu disini, Tetsuya.

Aku meneruskan perjalananku ke sekolah, sampai pada akhirnya, aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kelas lamaku disana: kelas 6-1.

"Ara, Kotake-kun..." sapa Tamaki yang sudah berada di dalam kelas, "Kelihatannya, kau berubah banyak selama ini. Kalau aku belum punya pacar, aku pasti sudah menggodamu."

"Kau tidak perlu bilang begitu," sahutku, "Aku tidak butuh rayuanmu, Tamaki."

Aku lalu berjalan mendekati sahabatku, Itou Kouji, yang biasanya duduk di depanku saat kami dulu belajar di kelas ini. Sejenak kami mengobrol sampai Seki-sensei, wali kelas kami saat itu, memasuki kelas tempat kami berada.

"Baik, apa sekarang semuanya sudah datang?" tanyanya kepada kami.

"Sensei, Harukaze-san belum datang," lapor Tamaki.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku melihat kesekitar. Doremi memang belum sampai.

Ada apa dengannya? Sengaja tidak datang untuk menghindariku, atau memang ia akan terlambat datang seperti biasa?

Seki-sensei menghela napas, "Dia lagi... Baiklah, kita tunggu Harukaze dulu sampai dia datang, baru kita mulai reuninya ya?"

"Hai!" jawab kami semua.

Lagi-lagi aku melihat kesekitar, kemudian aku menyadari bahwa bukan hanya Doremi yang belum datang. Dua dari lima sahabatnya, Asuka dan Makihatayama juga tidak ada.

"Sensei, kelihatannya Asuka dan Makihatayama juga belum ada," laporku.

"Kalau tentang mereka, sensei sudah tahu sebabnya. Mereka memang tidak bisa datang hari ini," jawabnya, "Asuka tidak sempat datang ke sini, sementara Makihatayama... pihak sekolah tidak bisa menemukan alamat lengkapnya sekarang, jadi... dia tidak tahu soal acara reuni ini."

"Oh..."

Beberapa menit kemudian, dari arah pintu kelas terdengar suara langkah seseorang sedang berlari, dan aku sudah menduga bahwa orang yang berlari itu adalah...

Doremi, dan memang dugaanku benar. Itu memang dia.

Saat ia memasuki kelas, semua orang malah memerintahkannya keluar. Ah, tidak semuanya. Maksudku, semua orang kecuali aku memerintahkannya untuk keluar (dan aku tidak tahu apa dia memperhatikan hal ini atau tidak, yang jelas aku tidak meneriakinya seperti yang lain).

Aku melihatnya yang kemudian menggaruk kepalanya dan berkata dengan suara seperti orang yang ingin dikasihani, "A-apa itu maksudnya?"

Entah kenapa, melihatnya sekarang membuatku ingin sekali tersenyum. Apalagi dengan penampilannya sekarang ini membuatku seperti bernostalgia ke masa lalu: ia kembali tampil dengan rambut _odango_nya...

Yah, walau ukuran dua gulungan rambut diatas kepalanya itu terlihat lebih kecil dari biasanya, yang dikarenakan oleh panjang rambutnya yang tidak sepanjang dulu, tapi semua itu tidak mengubah pendapatku tentang penampilannya: ia cantik dengan penampilannya yang apa adanya itu.

Aku mendengar Tamaki berkata padanya dengan nada sarkastik, "Harukaze-san, bahkan sebagai murid SMA, kau tidak berubah sedikitpun ya?"

Doremi terlihat marah saat mendengar perkataan Tamaki, tapi kemudian ia membalasnya dengan tenang, "Ya ya. Senang melihatmu lagi."

Kurasa mereka berdua memang tidak berubah dalam hal ini. Selalu saja tidak akur. Hanya sesekali saja mereka terlihat akrab dulu.

Seki-sensei lalu berkata, "Baik. Karena Harukaze sudah datang, ayo kita mulai sekarang."

"Hai!"

Pada awalnya, kami mulai duduk dengan posisi sesuai dengan letak tempat duduk kami dulu. Itou duduk di depanku, Tamaki duduk disebelah kananku dan Doremi... duduk di belakangku.

Dia memang sempat berjalan melewatiku, tapi... saat itu juga aku menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Bagaimanapun, aku sempat melukai hatinya, dan itu juga yang membuatku tidak berani menatap wajahnya secara langsung.

Tiba-tiba Yokokawa mengangkat tangannya dan mengusulkan kepada Seki-sensei agar posisi duduk kami diubah menjadi formasi semi-lingkaran, agar kami semua dapat saling berhadapan muka satu sama lain.

"Ide bagus, Nobuko-chan!" sahut Doremi menyetujui usul Yokokawa, "Seperti itu saja, sensei!"

"Iya. Kami juga setuju," sahut aku dan yang lain yang juga menyetujui usul tersebut.

Akhirnya kami mulai mengatur tempat duduk kami seperti usul Yokokawa tadi, dan tak lama setelah itu, seseorang masuk melalui pintu belakang kelas...

Eh? Senoo? Kenapa dia malah masuk ke kelas ini? Dia kan lulusan dari kelas 6-2. Kenapa...

Awalnya Yokokawa menghampirinya, tapi kemudian ia mendatangi Doremi, sahabatnya. Mereka sempat berbicara sebentar sampai pada akhirnya Seki-sensei dan Tamaki mengingatkan kepada Senoo kalau dia salah masuk kelas.

Semua orang tertawa saat melihat Senoo berteriak karena menyadari kesalahannya. Bukan karena kami semua ingin mengejeknya, tapi... mulutnya menganga lebar sekali saat ia berteriak. Tidak mungkin ada seorangpun yang tidak tertawa melihatnya.

Dan kuakui, mulut Senoo memang lebar ketika ia menganga. Aku juga ingat bahwa Shimakura Kaori sempat memotretnya dengan mulut menganga saat kami istirahat makan siang dalam study tour di kelas empat dulu, saat aku masih sekelas dengannya.

Setelah Senoo keluar dari kelas kami menuju ke kelasnya sendiri, kami lalu melanjutkan acara di kelas kami dengan bercerita. Seki-sensei menyuruh kami untuk menceritakan tentang kenangan-kenangan kami saat di SMP dan juga, kegiatan apa yang kami lakukan sekarang.

Mantan ketua kelas kami, Rinno Masato, mengusulkan bahwa urutan bercerita dilihat berdasarkan nomor absen kami.

"Umm, siapa urutan pertama di daftar absen..."

"Asuka-san," sahut Itou.

Karena Asuka tidak datang, Doremi mewakilinya. Ia berkata, "Momo-chan dan aku hampir tiap waktu saling mengirim email. Dia bilang, perusahaan ayahnya menerima proyek besar di Cina, jadi dia akan kembali ke Jepang musim gugur nanti."

Setelah itu, kami mulai bercerita tentang kegiatan kami masing-masing sesuai dengan urutan nama kami di daftar absen lama kami. Itou, Okajima, Okada, Okuyama, Ogura, Kikuchi, Kine dan Kudou bercerita satu persatu sebelum kemudian tiba giliranku untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku (tapi tentu saja, aku tidak bercerita tentang Doremi dan surat cintanya yang sampai sekarang belum kujawab juga, karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan mengungkapkan hal itu hari ini).

Seperti dugaanku, _hampir _semua orang menaruh perhatian pada ceritaku (kecuali Doremi yang hanya mendengarnya dengan ekspresi yang datar saja). Mereka mengagumi ceritaku.

Dan selanjutnya, giliran yang lain yang berbicara.

Setelah saling bercerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing, kami lalu bernostalgia membicarakan tentang upacara kelulusan kami dari sekolah ini (dan tentu saja, mau tidak mau kami juga membicarakan tentang Doremi yang sempat mengurung diri dalam Maho-dou saat upacara kelulusan baru saja dimulai).

Aku teringat apa yang terjadi saat itu: pertama-tama, semua orang khawatir karena dia belum datang juga ke sekolah, kemudian kelima sahabatnya juga menghilang, tapi Yuki-sensei mengatakan kepada kami kalau nenek dari Makihatayama berkata kepada mereka bahwa Doremi mengurung diri dalam tokonya, dan kami semua langsung menyusulnya kesana.

Sangat sedih rasanya aku mengingat keadaannya saat itu. Semua orang berusaha untuk membujuknya keluar, tapi ia tetap saja bertahan disana.

Aku juga ingat saat kemudian Hasebe dan Yada memaksaku untuk mengakui perasaanku padanya, tapi kemudian aku malu dan malah berkata bahwa semua orang disana menyukainya.

Ah, kalau saja aku saat itu benar-benar berkata, "Aku menyukaimu," tapi yang keluar dari mulutku justru malah diluar dugaan...

"_Ore wa... ore wa... Minna... omae no koto... daisuki da yo!" _(Aku... aku... semua orang disini menyukaimu!)

Aku selalu merasa menyesal setiap kali aku mengingatnya. Kalau saja saat itu aku bisa memberanikan diriku untuk menyelesaikan kata-kata itu. Kalau saja yang keluar dari mulutku adalah kata-kata seperti ini...

"_Ore wa... omae no koto... daisuki da yo!" _(Aku menyukaimu!)

Tapi aku juga sadar kalau semua ini telah terjadi, dan sudah tidak bisa kusesali lagi.

Baik dalam reuni hari ini, maupun dalam upacara kelulusan saat itu, hubungan kami masih tetap sama: hanya sebagai teman biasa yang tidak terlalu dekat.

Saat kami mengingat-ingat semua yang terjadi saat itu, Doremi tak henti-hentinya terlihat sangat malu. Mungkin karena banyak diantara teman-teman sekelas kami yang terus saja membicarakan tentang aksi mengurung dirinya saat itu.

Beberapa lama kemudian, kami bergabung dengan teman-teman seangkatan kami yang lain, mantan anak kelas 6-2, di ruang aula yang sudah 'disulap' menjadi tempat karaoke.

Aku dan Itou lalu menghampiri Kimura yang berada disana, mengobrol sebentar, kemudian ikut berkaraoke. Kupikir tidak salahnya aku ikut bernyanyi, setidaknya agar aku dapat melupakan masalahku dengan Doremi, walaupun hanya untuk sesaat.

Saat aku bernyanyi 'Tsubasa wo Kudasai', aku sempat melihat sebentar bahwa Doremi sedang berkumpul dengan kedua sahabatnya, Fujiwara dan Senoo (Kimura berkata padaku bahwa Onpu tidak datang hari ini). Kelihatannya, mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang serius.

Apa mereka sedang membicarakan tentang aku?

Tiba-tiba Fujiwara menoleh kearahku, tapi untung saja dengan cepat aku berbalik dan terus bernyanyi. Aku tak ingin satupun diantara mereka tahu kalau aku melihat mereka sedang mengobrol.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Fujiwara menoleh padaku? Apa mereka benar-benar sedang membicarakan tentang masalahku dengan Doremi?

Kelihatannya begitu, karena sesaat setelah Fujiwara menoleh, aku sempat melihat sekilas bahwa Senoo sempat ingin menghampiriku, tapi kemudian dicegah oleh Doremi yang lalu mengajaknya bicara tentang hal lain... kurasa.

Saat aku selesai bernyanyi dan Tamaki mulai menyanyikan lagu yang lain, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Doremi yang berteriak, "APAAA?"

Tamaki yang marah karena diganggu kemudian meliriknya dengan tajam lalu berkata, "Apa kau bisa berhenti mengganggu kesenangan semua orang disini yang ingin mendengar suara emasku?"

"G-gomen, gomen!" sahut Doremi sambil menundukkan kepalanya kemudian mengajak kedua sahabatnya untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka diluar.

Mungkin lebih baik begitu daripada mereka masih berada disini dan membuatku makin tersiksa... karena rasa bersalahku yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Setelah kami berkaraoke, kami berfoto sebentar, kemudian pulang. Kami sepakat bahwa reuni berikutnya akan dilaksanakan lima tahun lagi...

Dan kuharap, masalahku dengan Doremi sudah selesai saat itu...

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga... Saya nggak henti-hentinya buka terjemahan Ojamajo Doremi 16 chapter 1 lho, waktu saya mengetik chapter yang satu ini... (konsisten pengen canon)<p>

Kemungkinan sih, chapter selanjutnya akan saya update setelah saya tahu terjemahan chapter selanjutnya dari Ojamajo Doremi 16, tapi nggak tahu juga sih, kalau seandainya nanti saya berubah pikiran dan pengen ngelanjutin cerita fic ini dengan versi yang berbeda (tapi nanti jadinya fic ini semi-canon dong).

Selagi nunggu konfirmasi kelanjutannya dari saya, mendingan RnR aja dulu ya? ^^


	5. Memories and Hopes

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Saya datang meng-update lagi!

Seperti tweet saya kemarin, saya memutuskan untuk meneruskan fic ini jadi semi-canon, jadi besar kemungkinan kalau fic ini nggak terlalu sesuai dengan cerita Ojamajo Doremi 16 (tapi tentu saja, saya akan menyesuaikan cerita dengan light novel itu juga kalau masih memungkinkan). Just read it, and you will know, okay?

* * *

><p><strong>Love?<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 5 – Memories and Hopes**

* * *

><p><strong>Kotake's POV<strong>

Suatu senja di kota Misora...

Aku sedang berjalan sendirian saja menyusuri kota yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalku selama ini. Sebuah kota kecil yang damai dan nyaman...

Jarang sekali aku mendapat kesempatan untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian saja seperti ini. Biasanya, aku lebih sering berlatih sepak bola bersama teman-temanku, daripada berjalan-jalan seperti ini, tapi karena semua orang masih sibuk menghabiskan libur musim semi yang tinggal sebentar lagi bersama keluarganya masing-masing...

Tak apalah. Belum ada pertandingan yang akan berlangsung. Lagipula, kali ini aku tidak hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan saja. Aku berjalan sambil memikirkan sesuatu...

Apalagi kalau bukan tentang masalahku dengan Doremi?

Sejak reuni seminggu yang lalu, aku tak henti-hentinya memikirkan hal ini. Rasanya aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat mengatakan yang sesungguhnya... bahwa aku masih mencintainya, tapi...

Aku bingung. Masalah ini lebih rumit jika dibandingkan dengan masalahku saat aku ingin memelihara anjingku di rumah dulu. Aku...

Aku tahu bahwa aku harus bersikap baik kepada diriku sendiri, dan itu artinya, aku harus mengakui perasaanku yang sebenarnya, tapi...

Ini sulit. Sangat sulit. Andai saja aku bisa mengatakannya, seperti halnya tujuh tahun lalu saat aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan kepada otousan dan okasan tentang Pal. Andai saja aku...

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu: _clay _keberuntungan buatan Doremi yang kubeli dari Maho-dou tujuh tahun yang lalu. Seingatku, benda itulah yang memberikan keberanian untukku saat aku mencoba meyakinkan otousan dan okasan untuk memelihara Pal di rumah kami.

Aku berpikir bahwa mungkin saja benda itu bisa memberiku keberanian lagi kali ini, untuk mengakui perasaanku yang sebenarnya, tapi kemudian, pikiran itu menghilang begitu saja...

Apa benda itu masih bisa berfungsi sekarang? Ini sudah tujuh tahun setelah aku membelinya dan... jujur saja, aku masih belum terlalu percaya dengan hal semacam ini. Keajaiban... Sihir... Rasanya kedua hal itu masih terdengar kekanak-kanakan buatku...

Atau jangan-jangan, karena itulah selama ini aku tidak sejalan dengan Doremi? Karena perbedaan selera kami yang seperti itu?

Aku menghela napas dan terus saja berjalan sampai pada akhirnya aku menyadari dimana aku sekarang: disebuah jalan dekat jembatan, di depan sebuah bangunan yang kelihatan baru selesai didekorasi ulang...

Tunggu dulu! Bangunan itu kan...

Baiklah, kalau ada diantara kalian yang mengira bahwa aku sedang mengalami _deja vu_, kalian benar. Aku sedang mengalaminya sekarang. Bangunan yang kumaksud tadi adalah _Maho-dou_, dan... apa yang kualami sekarang persis sama seperti apa yang kualami tujuh tahun lalu saat pertama kali aku menginjakkan kakiku disini: aku sampai disana secara tidak sengaja.

Seingatku, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melewati jalan ini, setidaknya, sejak upacara kelulusanku dari SD Misora dulu. Setelah hari itu, aku tidak pernah melewati jalan ini.

'_Apa Makihatayama pindah kesini lagi?' _pikirku, _'Kelihatannya neneknya membuka toko ini lagi...'_

Tiba-tiba pintu depan toko itu terbuka, membuyarkan pikiranku dan membuatku bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon besar.

Aku melirik kearah pintu itu sekali lagi untuk memastikan siapa yang membukanya, dan ternyata... mereka adalah Doremi dan kedua sahabatnya, Fujiwara dan Senoo...

Dan aku bertaruh bahwa mereka akan mengurus toko itu lagi, dan kali ini, mereka pasti tidak hanya sekedar bantu-bantu lagi disana. Mereka kerja paruh waktu.

Tentu saja. Hampir semua teman-temanku yang sudah kukenal dengan baik berencana untuk kerja paruh waktu tahun ini, dan tujuannnya tentu saja untuk mendapatkan uang saku tambahan. Tidak mungkin kan, hal yang seperti itu harus selalu ditanggung oleh orangtua mereka?

Lagipula pada akhirnya, semuanya akan berbalik. Pihak anak akan membiayai kehidupan orangtuanya, sebagai timbal balik dari apa yang orangtuanya lakukan sejak ia lahir: membiayai kehidupannya.

Dari balik pohon tempat aku bersembunyi, aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ternyata toko itu akan kembali menjual benda-benda sihir...

Pantas saja penampilannya persis sama seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Aku tak ingin kalau mereka mengetahui keberadaanku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dengan hati-hati. Untungnya sih, mereka tidak mengetahuinya.

Karena sudah sore, aku lalu memutuskan untuk pulang. Tidak mungkin kan, aku keluar rumah seharian dan tidak pulang?

Sesampainya di rumah, aku memikirkan toko itu lagi: Maho-dou. Banyak sekali yang bisa kuceritakan tentang toko itu.

Aku teringat saat pertama kali aku menginjakkan kakiku disana...

.

_Flashback_

"Kotake-kun, kamu datang kesini," ujar Senoo saat ia menyadari kedatanganku disana, kemudian Fujiwara dan Doremi juga ikut menoleh kearahku.

"Kotake!" teriak Doremi.

Aku yang kaget karena bertemu dengan mereka disana lalu berteriak, "Doremi! Fujiwara dan Senoo juga..."

"Heheh, ternyata cowok sepertimu juga percaya dengan hal seperti ini ya? Sampai datang kesini..."

"Eh, tidak. Aku... hanya tersesat," kataku, "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian kerja paruh waktu ya? Nanti kuadukan ke sensei ya?"

"Ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-kami tidak kerja paruh waktu kok," sahut Doremi gugup, "Kami hanya membantu nenek dari sepupunya tantenya Ai-chan untuk mengurus tokonya."

"Benarkah? Jadi kalian percaya dengan hal-hal semacam ini?"

"Mochiron yo."

"Ne?" sahut Fujiwara dan Senoo.

Aku lalu tertawa meledek, "Baka mitai."

"Oh, maaf ya, kalau itu terdengar bodoh buatmu," sahut Doremi dengan marah.

Kami hampir saja bertengkar sampai kemudian Fujiwara menarikku untuk melihat-lihat. Ia lalu menunjukkan sesuatu... dan itu adalah _clay _buatan Doremi yang kemudian kubeli.

_End of flashback_

.

Aku terus saja menatap _clay _yang kugenggam sekarang. Sejak aku membelinya saat itu, aku memang selalu menyimpannya dalam kamarku, dan aku akan merasa sangat menyesal kalau sampai _clay _itu hilang...

Setidaknya itu bisa mengingatkanku kalau aku mencintai pembuat _clay _itu, bukan membencinya, walau mungkin bentuk _clay _tersebut tidak karuan... aku tahu kalau dia pasti membuat itu dengan sepenuh hati...

Ah! Kalau tidak salah, aku tidak hanya memiliki satu _clay _buatannya, tapi... mana _clay _yang satunya lagi?

Dengan cepat aku memeriksa laci meja belajarku. Ternyata benar. Aku menaruhnya disana.

Aku mengambilnya. Itu adalah sebuah _clay _berbentuk... ehm... nanas (kurasa) yang kudapatkan saat _natsu matsuri _tujuh tahun lalu...

.

_Flashback_

Aku, SOS trio dan Tamaki mencoba permainan panah roda di _stand _Maho-dou. Hasilnya mengecewakan (setidaknya buatku, karena tembakanku justru tidak mengenai roda sasarannya, tapi malah terbang entah kemana), walau mungkin pada akhirnya, hatiku bisa jadi sedikit terhibur...

Karena lagi-lagi, aku mendapatkan _clay _buatan Doremi.

Yah, begitulah. Mungkin yang lainnya berpendapat kalau aku kecewa, tapi di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku senang. Setidaknya, dengan begitu aku bisa sedikit membantunya.

Lagipula apa yang terjadi setelah itu bahkan membuatku lebih senang lagi. Hari itu memang benar-benar hari keberuntunganku.

Bagaimana tidak? Beberapa lama setelah aku mendapatkan _clay _nanas itu, aku menubruk si pembuat _clay _tersebut saat sedang mengendarai _skate board _kesayanganku mengelilingi tempat festival...

Tapi tentu saja, bukan itu (saja?) yang membuatku senang.

Saat itu terjadi, tanpa sengaja _skate board_ku membuat seorang pencopet yang mencoba melarikan diri terjatuh, dan karena itu juga, aku, sebagai pemilik _skate board _itu, mendapat penghargaan dari sekolah karena (secara tidak langsung) telah membantu polisi dalam upaya mereka menangkap pencopet itu.

Kurasa semua itu juga terjadi karena _clay _nanas yang kudapatkan...

_End of Flashback_

.

Aku menghela napas, berharap bahwa semua yang terjadi saat itu dapat terjadi lagi dan membuat hubungan kami menjadi dekat lagi, tidak seperti sekarang...

Setidaknya, walaupun dulu kami sering bertengkar, kami masih bisa saling bicara, tidak seperti sekarang dimana bertegur sapapun tidak pernah kami lakukan.

Baiklah, kelihatannya pertengkaran kami dulu terasa lebih manis jika dibandingkan dengan keadaan kami sekarang.

Apakah cinta serumit ini ya?

Rasanya, aku iri sekali melihat orang lain dengan mudahnya mengutarakan cintanya tanpa ada masalah satupun, tak terkecuali, beberapa teman sekolahku.

Kimura misalnya. Dia bisa dengan mudah menjalani hubungannya dengan Koizumi. Bahkan, mereka sudah mulai berkencan saat kami berada di kelas lima dulu, sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa ikut bersepeda ke gunung Fuji bersamaku, juga Iizuka dan Morikawa.

Yada juga begitu. Sekarang, dia sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Fujiwara, salah satu sahabat Doremi, dan kulihat, hubungan mereka juga baik-baik saja.

Selain mereka berdua, masih ada lagi yang lain. Rinno, Yamauchi, bahkan Hasebe sekalipun (yang sempat kuanggap gay karena pernah memberikanku coklat di hari valentine) juga menjalani hubungan cinta mereka dengan pasangannya masing-masing dengan mulus. Rinno bisa terang-terangan memuji Nagato, pacarnya, yang di SMP mendapat penghargaan karena persentase kehadirannya yang seratus persen. Yamauchi dan Natsumi bahkan sudah berencana untuk bertunangan, meskipun mereka berbeda keyakinan, dan Hasebe...

Awalnya kupikir ini hanya lelucon, tapi pada akhirnya, ia benar-benar memacari Kudou, sang calon pegulat wanita pengganti Candy Itou, yang juga merupakan teman bermainnya sejak kecil.

Aku terus saja mengingat semua kenanganku bersama Doremi, terutama yang berhubungan dengan Maho-dou. Yang pasti, setiap kali aku kesana, aku akan selalu membeli apapun yang berhubungan dengan dia. Apapun yang ia buat dan seburuk apapun bentuknya, dan itu tidak hanya berlaku saat ia menjual _clay_...

Bahkan saat Maho-dou menjadi toko kue, aku selalu membeli _cookies _buatannya.

Aku teringat saat pertama kali Yada memberitahuku tentang hal itu, saat aku sedang berlatih sepak bola bersama anggota klub sepak bola sekolahku di lapangan dekat sungai.

.

_Flashback_

"Oi, Kotake!" panggil Yada.

Aku menoleh kearahnya, "Ah, Yada, ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu saja," jawabnya, "Kau tidak datang ke Maho-dou hari ini?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ternyata kau belum tahu ya? Mulai hari ini kan, toko itu menjadi toko kue."

"Begitu ya?"

Yada mengangguk, kemudian berbisik, "Tapi kasihan Harukaze. Tidak ada yang mau beli _cookies _buatannya."

"Eh, kenapa kau malah mengatakan hal itu padaku?" bisikku.

Ia menjawab, masih dengan berbisik, "Siapa tahu saja kau peduli."

"Bagaimana bisa kau membuat kesimpulan semacam itu?"

"Entahlah. Kau sendiri yang tahu isi hatimu sendiri," Yada kemudian berjalan pulang, "Baiklah, kelihatannya aku harus pulang sekarang. Ja na!"

Aku mengangguk.

Saat Yada sudah pergi, aku berpikir, _'Tidak ada yang mau beli cookies buatan Doremi? Hmm... ini pasti karena bentuknya lagi. Doremi memang tidak pernah berubah dalam hal ini.'_

Aku lalu berkata kepada teman-temanku, "Minna, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mampir ke Maho-dou? Aku sudah lapar sekali nih."

"Aku juga, Kotake," sahut Itou, "Lagipula, sudah hampir malam. Sebaiknya latihan hari ini kita sudahi sampai disini saja."

Kami semua kemudian berjalan menuju Maho-dou.

"Tapi, Kotake, ngomong-ngomong Maho-dou itu apa?" tanya Itou, "Kelihatannya rugi sekali kalau kita tidak datang kesana."

"Kau tidak tahu? Ah, ya. Tentu saja. Kau kan bukan dari kelas 4-2," jawabku, "Maho-dou itu adalah sebuah toko yang dimiliki oleh seorang wanita tua bernama Makihatayama Rika, dan... ada beberapa murid sekolah kita yang membantu nenek itu mengelola toko tersebut."

"Mereka semua dari kelas lamamu?"

"Iya."

"Siapa saja?"

"Mereka adalah Fujiwara, Senoo dan Onpu-chan dari kelas 5-2, dan juga... Dojimi dari kelas kita."

"Harukaze maksudnya?"

"Ya... begitulah," kataku, "Ayolah, jalannya yang cepat sedikit. Memangnya kalian tidak lapar?"

Kami terus berjalan sampai ke Maho-dou, dan ternyata apa yang dibisikkan Yada padaku terbukti benar. Semua kue terjual habis kecuali _cookies _buatan Doremi yang masih bersisa banyak sekali (dan ternyata dugaanku benar. Bentuknya memang aneh).

Awalnya kami mencobanya sedikit (kami semua sependapat kalau saat ini, bentuk _cookies _itu tidak penting, karena kami memang benar-benar sudah lapar setelah berlatih hampir seharian), dan seperti dugaanku, rasanya enak walaupun memiliki bentuk yang tidak karuan, karena itulah, kami memborong habis _cookies _itu...

_End of flashback_

.

Dan sama halnya seperti saat toko itu menjual benda sihir, aku pasti akan membeli _cookies _buatan Doremi tiap kali aku datang ke _Sweet House Maho-dou_. Apalagi, ia memberi julukan kepada _cookies_nya sebagai _cookies _penambah keberanian...

Siapa tahu saja kan, dengan memakan _cookies _itu, aku bisa memberanikan diriku untuk mengatakan perasaanku.

Atau mungkin tidak, kalau aku melihat keadaan yang sekarang sedang terjadi.

Aku menatap ke jam dinding di depanku. Ternyata sudah jam sepuluh.

Sudah berapa lama aku memikirkan kenangan-kenangan itu?

Baik, mungkin kurasa cukup sampai disini saja aku memikirkan hal itu. Aku sudah mengantuk.

'_Semoga saja aku sempat datang ke Maho-dou lagi seperti dulu...'_

* * *

><p><em>Hari pertama masuk sekolah...<em>

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku bersekolah di SMA Misora, lebih tepatnya, aku dan seratus tujuh puluh sembilan murid kelas sepuluh lainnya di sekolah ini akan mengikuti upacara pengukuhan kami sebagai murid baru di sekolah ini hari ini.

Dan jika kalian bertanya kalau sekarang aku satu sekolah dengan Doremi atau tidak, jawabanku adalah ya, kami bersekolah di sekolah yang sama lagi.

Tapi di sekolah ini juga, untuk kedua kalinya aku tidak sekelas dengannya. Dia berada di kelas 10-A, sementara aku berada di 10-F (tapi jangan salah paham soal ini. Ini bukan berarti Doremi menjadi semakin pintar atau aku yang semakin bodoh. Penentuan kelas tidak dilihat dari hasil ujian masuk).

Padahal di lubuk hatiku, aku ingin sekelas dengannya lagi.

Kalau saja aku diperbolehkan untuk memilih kelasku sendiri, atau paling tidak, dapat mengajukan keberatan dan keinginanku untuk bertukar kelas dengan seseorang, siapa saja, asal aku bisa sekelas dengan Doremi... tapi sayangnya, sekolah ini tidak punya kebijakan seperti itu, jadi aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa... inilah yang terjadi.

Aku mencoba berpikir positif. Setidaknya, hal ini mungkin bisa memberiku (juga Doremi) waktu yang lebih lama lagi untuk memikirkan perasaan kami matang-matang...

Tapi... sampai kapan? Sampai kapan ini harus terjadi? Kapan ini akan berakhir? Satu tahun lagi? Dua tahun lagi? Atau... tiga tahun lagi?

Bicara soal tiga tahun, membuatku teringat akan apa yang terjadi saat kami mengikuti _study tour _ke Nara dan Kyoto di kelas enam dulu. Doremi terjatuh di dekat kuil Kiyomizu karena kulit pisang yang kubuang sembarangan, sementara di sana ada anggapan bahwa jika ada yang terjatuh disana, ia akan tertimpa kemalangan selama tiga tahun.

Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah sengaja melakukan hal itu, dan karena itulah, aku membuat diriku sendiri terjatuh dengan menggunakan kulit pisang yang sama.

Apa mungkin yang terjadi saat ini ada hubungannya dengan mitos itu? Tapi kan... ini sudah lebih dari tiga tahun setelah kejadian itu. Bahkan, ini sudah hampir empat tahun setelah hal itu terjadi.

Tidak mungkin. Lagipula, itu kan hanya mitos. Keberuntungan seseorang tidak bisa ditentukan dengan hal yang semudah itu. Masa hanya terjatuh saja bisa membuat sial selama tiga tahun? Yang benar saja.

Kembali ke masalah kelas. Paling tidak, aku bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena Itou dan Kimura sekelas denganku lagi sekarang. Mereka memang sahabat terbaikku...

'_Lain kali, pasti ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Aku percaya itu,' _pikirku, _'Setidaknya, kami masih satu sekolah, dan diluar jam pelajaran, kami masih bisa bertemu...'_

Tapi kemudian, aku berubah pikiran. Jangan-jangan nanti aku sibuk lagi di klub sepak bola...

'_Ah, pokoknya suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada kesempatan untukku bertemu dengannya dan membicarakan semua ini berdua.'_

Baik, aku tahu bahwa aku juga harus memberanikan diriku untuk menunjukkan perasaanku padanya didepan orang lain, tapi menurutku, itu bisa dengan mudah kuurus setelah aku mengakui perasaanku padanya. Hanya padanya.

Karena itulah aku menginginkan bahwa suatu saat nanti akan ada waktu hanya untuk kami berdua untuk membicarakan hal ini. Hanya aku dan dia di suatu tempat, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengganggu.

Tapi jangan salah paham dulu. Aku benar-benar hanya ingin bicara dengannya, bukan ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

Hanya berdua.

Sekarang, yang ada di benakku malah kenanganku bersama Doremi yang lain lagi, saat kami mengikuti kemah musim panas beberapa bulan setelah _study tour _ke Nara dan Kyoto. Kenangan saat kami sama-sama tersesat di hutan.

Saat itu kami terjatuh kedalam sebuah jurang yang tidak terlalu dalam, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat kaki Doremi terkilir, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama padanya.

Tak lama kemudian, hujan mulai turun. Aku lalu mendesaknya untuk naik ke punggungku. Aku menggendongnya sambil terus berjalan mencari tempat berteduh, dan saat kami menemukan gua kecil, kami berteduh disana.

Saat kami berteduh, tiba-tiba terdengar suara perut Doremi yang kelaparan. Mendengar hal itu, aku langsung menawarinya satu-satunya permen yang kutaruh dalam saku celanaku. Awalnya ia menolak, tapi saat aku ingin membuang permen itu, ia akhirnya mau menerimanya.

Tapi kemudian ia tahu kalau aku juga lapar.

Saat aku berkata padanya bahwa permen yang kuberikan untuknya adalah satu-satunya sisa permen yang kupunya, ia terlihat agak menyesal...

Yah, tak apalah. Lebih baik aku yang kelaparan daripada dia yang kelaparan. Permen itu memang lebih baik ia yang makan.

Duh, tapi kenapa aku tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padanya sih? Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, itu kesempatan emas bagiku untuk membongkar semuanya.

Ya sudahlah. Mudah-mudahan lain kali ada kesempatan seperti itu lagi...

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Oke, ini chapter terpanjang yang saya tulis di fic ini... capek juga ngetiknya... ^^<p>

Tadinya malah mau saya tulis lebih panjang lagi, tapi... kayaknya keadaan saya nggak memungkinkan untuk nulis yang lebih dari ini, hehehe...

Don't forget to RnR! ^^


	6. Meet the Senior and ExRival

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Lagi-lagi saya datang mengupdate!

Ngg... tapi maaf kalau kali ini update-nya jadi sedikit berbeda dibandingkan dengan update yang sebelumnya (sebenernya saya sudah mulai mengetik ini sejak hari Sabtu tapi... yah, urusan pekerjaan di RL bikin saya jadi nggak bisa update di hari Sabtu seperti biasa (tapi tenang, nanti saya janji akan ada satu hari dimana saya off kerja dan bisa update fic ini lagi selain hari Sabtu atau Minggu).

Then, here's the update!

* * *

><p><strong>Love?<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 6 – Meet the Senior and Ex-rival**

* * *

><p><strong>Kotake's POV<strong>

Sabtu siang, di pusat perbelanjaan kota Misora...

Tadinya aku berpikir ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan berlatih sepak bola bersama teman-temanku di klub, tapi ternyata, mereka semua punya rencana masing-masing untuk mengisi akhir pekan mereka sendiri. Lagipula, ada satu hal yang juga membuatku berada disini, di pusat perbelanjaan... aku butuh sepatu bola baru.

Di tengah perjalanan, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan dua orang seniorku di SD Misora dulu. Seorang diantara mereka adalah orang yang pernah melatihku di klub sepak bola saat kelas lima, dan ia adalah Igarashi, sedangkan yang seorang lagi adalah mantan manajer klub sepak bola yang juga kekasih dari Igarashi, kak Takahashi.

"Ah, _coach_! Lama tidak bertemu!" seruku, "Sedang apa disini?"

"Ah, Kotake, aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu disini, tapi sekarang, jangan panggil aku _coach _lagi. Panggil saja namaku secara langsung," katanya sambil tersenyum, "Aku kemari hanya untuk berjalan-jalan saja bersama... pacarku."

"Begitu ya?" kataku, "Jadi... tidak masalah kalau aku memanggilmu hanya 'Igarashi' saja? Dan... apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

"Soal panggilan itu, kau boleh saja memanggilku begitu, dan... kami tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranmu. Lagipula, ini kan tempat umum. Semua orang boleh datang kemari," ujarnya, "Ya kan, Maki?"

Kak Takahashi – yang tadi dipanggil 'Maki' oleh Igarashi – hanya menjawab dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kami sempat berbicara sebentar sampai akhirnya kak Takahashi berkata kepada Igarashi, "Igarashi-kun, boleh aku ke toilet sebentar? Aku janji tidak akan lama."

"Oh, tentu saja boleh. Aku akan menunggumu disini," sahut Igarashi.

Setelah kak Takahashi meninggalkan aku dan Igarashi disana, aku lalu berkata, "Andai saja aku bisa seperti kalian..."

"Doushita? Kau belum punya pacar?" tanya Igarashi.

"Eh, ya... sebenarnya... ada seorang gadis yang sudah kusukai sejak lama, tapi... saat kami saling tahu perasaan masing-masing, hubungan kami malah jadi semakin aneh."

"Kalau aku tidak salah dia itu... gadis yang memberimu _lemon jelly _saat pertandingan melawan Seigyo kan? Si rambut merah itu?"

"Ah, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia itu... gadis yang kumaksud?"

"Entahlah. Saat itu, aku merasa kalian cocok juga."

"Ngg... begitu ya? Kupikir..."

"Jadi kalian berdua sudah sama-sama tahu perasaan masing-masing? Dia mencintaimu?"

"Ya... begitulah, tapi... aku masih ragu untuk menunjukkan perasaanku padanya dihadapan orang lain," jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil, "Sekarang bahkan aku takut kalau dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi..."

"Kupikir hanya ada satu hal yang bisa membuatmu berani menunjukkan itu semua," ujarnya, "Kalian harus secepatnya saling bicara."

"Masalahnya, kami tidak pernah punya waktu untuk itu..."

"Benarkah? Apa mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja? Memangnya kalian tidak satu sekolah?"

"Tidak. Kami sama-sama bersekolah di SMA Misora, hanya saja... kami tidak satu kelas."

"Kurasa itu tidak jadi masalah."

"Masalahnya aku juga harus berlatih di klub sepak bola."

"Jadi? Menurutku itu bukan masalah. Kau masih beruntung masih satu sekolah dengannya, sementara aku... sejak SMP aku sudah tidak lagi satu sekolah dengan Maki. Kami bahkan sempat hampir putus karena itu."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Igarashi mengangguk, "Tapi walaupun begitu, aku tidak gentar. Aku terus menunjukkan kepada Maki bahwa aku sangat mencintainya... tidak. Tidak hanya di depan Maki saja aku menunjukkan hal itu. Bahkan, rasanya aku ingin seisi dunia tahu kalau aku mencintainya, dan aku tidak akan pernah merasa malu akan hal itu."

"Andai aku bisa seberani dirimu dalam hal ini..."

"Aku yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti, kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas saranmu, Igarashi."

Aku lalu teringat tujuan awalku pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan, jadi saat kak Takahashi kembali dari toilet, aku langsung berpamitan dengan mereka dan bergegas menuju ke toko sepatu.

.

_Keesokan sorenya, di lapangan..._

Aku sedang berlatih sepak bola sendirian disana. Tadinya, aku memang berlatih bersama teman-temanku di klub sepak bola, tapi setelah berlatih bersama mereka, kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika aku melanjutkan latihanku sendiri...

Siapa tahu, di seleksi pemain reguler nanti, aku bisa terpilih menjadi kapten tim...

Ah, tidak. Menurutku tidak menjadi masalah jika aku tidak terpilih sebagai kapten tim, yang penting aku bisa terus bermain sepak bola bersama teman-temanku yang lainnya.

Bicara soal 'bermain dengan yang lain', aku jadi teringat saat Igarashi menjadi pelatih klub sepak bola di SD Misora dulu. Saat itu, aku tidak terpilih menjadi pemain reguler karena kesombonganku saat bermain, dan kejadian itu juga yang akhirnya membuatku tidak ingin merasa sombong lagi atas bakat sepak bola yang kumiliki.

Tapi kalau aku memutuskan untuk meneruskan berlatih sendiri, bukan berarti aku sombong kan?

Aku terus berlari sambil mengejar bola sepak pemberian ayahku, sampai akhirnya seseorang menghentikan bola itu dengan menggunakan kaki kanannya, dan dia adalah...

Akatsuki.

"Hei!" sapaku, "Sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya kau tinggal di Fukui?"

"Ah, aku hanya berkunjung saja kemari, sekalian... aku ingin menantangmu lagi." jawabnya, "Kau masih ingat soal janji kita empat tahun yang lalu kan?"

"Aku mengingatnya, tapi..." wajahku berubah murung, "aku tidak yakin apa sekarang kita harus bersaing lagi seperti saat itu..."

"Jadi... intinya, kau tidak mau lagi memperjuangkan cintamu kepada Doremi-chan?"

Pertanyaan Akatsuki barusan membuatku sangat kaget. Dari mana ia tahu kalau dulu aku menantangnya karena aku cemburu dengannya saat ia bersama dengan Doremi?

Mengetahui kekagetanku, ia langsung menambahkan, "Saat itu kau cemburu kan, melihat kedekatanku dengan Doremi-chan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku cemburu?"

"Ya... awalnya aku tidak mengetahui hal itu, tapi... lambat laun aku menyadari hal itu. Kau tidak ingin kalau aku berpacaran dengannya kan?"

"Baiklah, mungkin kau benar," kataku sambil menghela napas, "Tapi, setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya, kurasa aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untuknya."

"Memangnya apa yang kaulakukan?"

Aku menunduk dan mulai bercerita soal surat cinta Doremi yang ia berikan padaku hampir dua tahun yang lalu.

Setelah mendengar ceritaku, Akatsuki berkata dengan tenang, "Kurasa, kalau masalahnya hanya itu saja, yang harus kalian lakukan hanyalah saling membicarakan hal ini. Masing-masing diantara kalian sama-sama membutuhkan kepastian."

"Kau benar, tapi... terkadang bicara seperti itu lebih mudah daripada melakukannya secara langsung," sahutku, "Saling bicara mungkin terdengar mudah, tapi untuk melakukannya... rasanya masih sangat sulit."

"Kalau yang kaumaksudkan adalah soal ketidak sengajaanmu melukai hatinya, rasanya itu tidak jadi masalah. Apa yang kaulakukan masih lebih baik daripada apa yang kulakukan padanya saat pertama kali kami bertemu."

Mendengar hal itu, aku langsung terkejut. Ternyata Akatsuki pernah melukai hati Doremi lebih dari apa yang kulakukan. Refleks, aku langsung mencengkram kerah baju Akatsuki dan bertanya padanya sambil menatapnya dengan tajam, "Apa yang pernah kaulakukan terhadapnya?"

Dengan tenang, Akatsuki menjawab, "Aku pernah membohonginya dan mengkhianatinya."

"Apa? Beraninya kau melakukan hal seperti itu terhadap orang yang sebaik dia! Dia terlihat menyukaimu, sementara kau..."

"Aku tahu kalau aku salah, jadi... pada akhirnya, aku mengalah. Aku meminta maaf padanya dan ia langsung memaafkanku begitu saja," ujar Akatsuki, "Doremi-chan memang orang yang berhati mulia."

Aku melepaskan cengkramanku pada kerah baju Akatsuki, "Kenapa kau menceritakan hal itu padaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan padamu bahwa... aku mengalah. Aku mengalah padamu karena Doremi-chan hanya cocok bersanding denganmu."

"Eh?"

"Iya. Seperti apa yang kukatakan tadi, masalah kalian jauh lebih mudah diselesaikan daripada masalahku dengannya saat itu, tapi Doremi-chan masih bisa memaafkan kesalahanku."

"Jadi?"

"Kalau ia bisa memaafkan kesalahanku, dia juga pasti akan bisa memaafkanmu. Bahkan, kalau memang kalian berdua saling mencintai dan ditakdirkan untuk bersama, aku yakin kalian bisa menghadapi masalah kalian ini."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga mencintai dia kan?"

"Ya... aku memang pernah mencintainya, tapi... setelah mendengar ceritamu tadi, aku yakin bahwa... seseorang yang berada di hati Doremi-chan sekarang adalah kau, Kotake-kun, bukan aku." Akatsuki tersenyum, "Lagipula, ada satu hal yang membuatku tidak mungkin bisa bersamanya sampai kapanpun..."

"Apa itu?"

"Suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan tahu." Akatsuki lalu berjalan menjauhiku, "Kalau begitu, lebih baik sekarang aku pulang saja. Kau pikirkan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi, tapi jangan terlalu lama memikirkannya."

"Baiklah," sahutku, "Akatsuki, terima kasih atas saranmu."

Dan kelihatannya, minggu ini aku mendapatkan dua saran yang berguna bagiku, untuk bisa memastikan bahwa aku memang mencintai Doremi, sampai kapanpun...

'_Aku akan segera berbicara dengannya.'_


	7. The Truth of Love

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: and the last chapter is here!

Nah, berbeda dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, POV yang saya pakai di chapter ini dicampur antara POV Doremi dan POV Kotake. (berhubung ini chapter terakhir, jadi saya mau buat sesuatu yang beda, hehehe...)

Then, here we go!

* * *

><p><strong>Love?<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 7 – The Truth of Love**

* * *

><p><strong>Doremi's POV<strong>

"Apa masalahmu dengannya sudah selesai, Doremi-chan?" tanya Hazuki tiba-tiba saat aku, bersama ia dan Aiko sedang bersiap-siap menutup Maho-dou di Minggu sore ini.

"Masalahku? Dengan siapa?" aku balik bertanya.

Baik. Aku tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Hazuki tadi. Aku hanya tidak ingin membicarakan tentang _dia _lebih lanjut lagi, karena aku tahu bahwa itu mungkin akan membuatku teringat akan luka lama itu...

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kotake-kun," sahut Hazuki, "Kau masih ingat kan, kalau dia juga bersekolah di SMA Misora bersama denganmu dan juga Ai-chan?"

"Aku ingat, tapi aku tidak peduli," kataku, "Lagipula, dia bukan termasuk salah satu 'anggota mayoritas' di kelas 10-A."

"Kurasa soal 'mayoritas' itu tidak perlu kita bahas lebih lanjut," sahut Aiko, "Setidaknya, kalian masih punya satu masalah yang masih belum diselesaikan, jadi mau tidak mau, kau harus peduli padanya."

"Oke oke. Aku hanya bosan membicarakan tentang dia," aku mengaku, "Kita bisa terlambat pulang ke rumah kalau terus membicarakan hal itu tiap kali kita bertemu disini."

Dan ya, ini sudah beberapa minggu (atau mungkin... beberapa bulan?) sejak Majorika kembali membuka Maho-dou dan mengajak kami kerja paruh waktu disana, dan sudah berkali-kali pula kami berbicara tentang masalah itu, setiap Sabtu dan Minggu sore, sebelum kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Tapi pada akhirnya, seperti biasa, percakapan ini diakhiri dengan kata-kataku sendiri, "Baik. Waktu curhat sudah selesai. Kita harus cepat pulang sekarang."

Melelahkan.

Namun terkadang... pada akhirnya, aku sendiri yang memikirkan hal itu... Sesuatu yang terus saja mengusik hatiku...

Apa benar dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, seperti dugaanku selama ini? Atau... apa benar dugaan Hazuki selama ini kalau sebenarnya... dia tidak bermaksud menolakku?

Selama ini, aku yakin bahwa Kotake sudah punya cinta yang baru, untuk orang lain, tapi aku juga harus mengakui kalau... aku belum punya bukti tentang hal itu.

Sejauh yang kuperhatikan sejak kami bersekolah di SMA, belum ada seorang gadis pun yang dikabarkan memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya, tapi... aku belum yakin...

Belum lagi, sampai saat ini, kelihatannya dia hanya menganggap suratku yang kuberikan padanya hampir dua tahun yang lalu itu sebagai angin lalu. Dia belum menjawabnya, bahkan... dia sering menghindar dariku.

Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?

Aku terus saja memikirkan hal itu. Saat memasuki rumah, makan malam, mandi air hangat, bahkan saat tidur (entahlah. Kelihatannya ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan baruku setiap kali aku mengalami masalah yang besar XP).

Tapi tentu saja, diluar itu semua, aku tahu bahwa kehidupanku terus berjalan, dan aku punya banyak kegiatan yang sudah menjadi rutinitasku: sekolah dan kerja sambilan di Maho-dou, dan saat aku melakukan rutinitas itu, aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal semacam ini, karena ini menyangkut masalah pribadi... antara aku dengan Kotake.

Hazuki dan Aiko memang sering mengajakku bicara tentang hal itu, tapi bukan berarti mereka ingin ikut campur terlalu dalam. Sebagai sahabat terbaikku sejak dulu, mereka hanya menyarankan padaku untuk mengikuti kata hatiku...

Masalahnya, apa dengan begitu aku bisa memecahkan masalah ini? Bagaimana kalau masalah ini tidak pernah selesai?

Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Lebih baik aku disuruh mengerjakan seratus soal matematika daripada harus memecahkan masalah ini...

Setidaknya aku bisa minta tolong kepada Hazuki untuk menjelaskan penyelesaian soal matematika, sedangkan... aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Pengecualian kalau seratus soal matematika itu adalah soal ujian. Dua-duanya sama sulitnya.

'_Daripada memikirkan hal ini terus, lebih baik aku tidur saja...'_

.

Keesokan harinya...

Seperti biasa, aku berangkat sekolah bersama Aiko, dan sesampainya di kelas, kami berbicara sebentar dengan teman-teman kami yang lain.

Kebetulan, saat itu mereka sedang membicarakan tentang kerja paruh waktu.

"Kurasa... bisa dibilang, itu keistimewaan kita sebagai anak SMA. Tinggal minta izin dari sekolah, dan... ya, kita diperbolehkan bekerja," kataku.

"Lebih tepatnya, itu keistimewaan kita sebagai murid sekolah ini, Doremi-chan." Aiko meralat apa yang kukatakan, "Diluar sana banyak SMA lain yang melarang muridnya kerja sambilan."

"Eh? Benar juga ya? Aku lupa."

"Kau ini. Selalu saja tidak berubah."

"Tokoro de, Doremi-chan, Ai-chan, aku jadi ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada kalian," ujar Okuyama.

"Mau tanya apa, Okuyama-san?" sahutku.

"Sebenarnya... dulu kalian benar-benar tidak kerja sambilan di Maho-dou kan? Hanya bantu-bantu saja?"

"T-tentu saja begitu. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Soalnya kudengar, sekarang kalian kerja paruh waktu disana."

"Itu juga benar sih, tapi awalnya, kami juga hanya berniat bantu-bantu saja," sahut Aiko, "Nenek Makihatayama Rika sendiri yang menyarankan supaya kali ini, kami benar-benar kerja paruh waktu."

Saat Aiko berkata begitu, dalam hati aku berkata, _'Yang benar itu 'menyarankan' atau 'memaksa' sih?'_

"Yah, tapi setidaknya, kali ini keadaannya lebih menguntungkan buat kalian kan?" ujar Nobuko, "Akan lebih riskan keadaannya kalau sejak saat itu, kalian sudah kerja paruh waktu."

"Kau memang benar, Nobu-chan." Aiko menyetujui perkataan Nobuko, "Kali ini, keadaannya memang jauh lebih baik."

"Kalau boleh tahu, memangnya saat itu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kayoko.

"Ah ya, waktu itu kau belum pindah ke Misora kan?" sahutku.

Kayoko mengangguk, "Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

Aku dan Aiko lalu menceritakan saat-saat pihak sekolah kami saat itu, SD Misora, mengetahui bahwa kami bekerja mengurusi Maho-dou.

"Awalnya sih, ini gara-gara ulah Shimakura," ujarku sambil melirik si kacamata berambut kuncir dua itu, "Kasusnya hampir sama dengan markas rahasia Miyamae-kun saat kita di kelas enam dulu. Dia memotret gambar, lalu mengadukannya kepada pihak sekolah bersama Tamaki."

"Aku ingat semua itu," sahut Yada, "Tamaki dan Shimakura memang pengadu ulung."

"Jangan salahkan aku. Saat itu Tamaki-san yang menyarankan agar hal itu diadukan ke pihak sekolah." Shimakura membela diri.

"Hei, kau juga bersalah dalam hal itu. Kenapa kau mau saja ikut mengadu, padahal kalian belum menanyakan kepada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," ujar Aiko

"Baiklah. Terserah kalian mau bilang apa."

"Yah, tapi kasihan juga ya, Tamaki saat itu," ujar Yada, masih dengan nada datar seperti biasa, "Ada seseorang yang membela kalian sampai-sampai... melempar bola basket ke arah Tamaki."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak lihat," sahutku, "Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," sahut Aiko.

"Ah, tentu saja kalian tidak tahu. Saat itu kan, kalian sedang dipanggil ke kantor kepala sekolah," jawab Okuyama, "Kalau tidak salah, yang melempar bola itu... Kotake-kun."

Mendengar jawaban Okuyama membuatku sedikit terkejut. Kotake melempari Tamaki dengan bola basket hanya untuk... (secara tidak langsung) membela kami?

Padahal sejauh ingatanku, sebelum hari itu dia sempat datang ke Maho-dou, dan di kedatangan pertamanya itu, dia hanya bilang kalau dia ingin mempermalukan aku di depan teman-teman kami yang lain dengan menunjukkan _clay _keberuntungan buatanku yang ia beli dan dianggapnya aneh (walau anehnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia melakukan apa yang ia katakan saat itu).

Itu artinya kan, dengan kata lain, ia ingin memberitahukan kepada yang lainnya kalau kami bantu-bantu disana.

Tapi saat itu, aku juga ingat kalau teman-teman sekelas kami saat itu, kecuali Kotake dan Nobuko yang sempat datang ke Maho-dou sebelum hari itu, baru mengetahui soal Maho-dou saat Shimakura menunjukkan foto-foto hasil bidikannya yang menjadi bukti pengaduannya itu. Itu artinya...

"Oh, begitu ya? Jadi Kotake yang melakukannya?" kata Aiko sambil melirikku sebentar, "Nekat sekali dia berbuat seperti itu hanya untuk membela kami."

"Begitulah. Sampai-sampai Tamaki-san menduga kalau Kotake-kun menyukai salah seorang diantara kalian." Okuyama tersenyum, "Jujur saja, kami juga menduga begitu, karena setelah Tamaki mengatakan dugaannya, pipi Kotake-kun langsung memerah."

'_Benarkah? Apa sebenarnya... saat itu dia sudah menyukaiku?'_

"Aku jadi tidak habis pikir dengan cerita kalian tadi," ujar Hasebe, "Memangnya, Kotake sempat mengunjungi Maho-dou sebelum hari pengaduan itu? Dia kan tidak mungkin melakukannya kalau dia belum tahu."

"Sebenarnya sih, iya. Dia pernah berkunjung ke sana secara tidak sengaja, bahkan sebelum kunjungan Nobu-chan yang pertama," jawab Aiko.

"Eh, jadi Nobuko-chan sempat berkunjung ke sana sebelum hari itu?" tanya Okuyama.

"Iya. Secara tidak sengaja," sahut Nobuko.

"Hmm... jadi Kotake-kun dan Yokokawa-san sempat kesana sebelum aku datang melihat-lihat ya?" ujar Shimakura, setengah berpikir, "Kalau aku boleh beranalisa..."

"Beranalisa tentang apa, Shimakura?" tanya Aiko tidak mengerti.

"Diantara Harukaze-san, Fujiwara-san dan Senoo-san, Yokokawa-san paling akrab dengan Senoo-san..."

"Jadi?" tanyaku ketus. Sebenarnya apa sih yang diinginkannya?

"Dan sekarang, Fujiwara-san telah bersama dengan Yada-kun..."

Uh-oh. Jangan bilang kalau maksudnya...

"Jangan-jangan saat itu, Kotake-kun menyukaimu, Harukaze-san."

"Eh? K-kenapa kau malah beranggapan begitu?" kataku, sedikit berteriak.

"Karena menurutku, itu teori yang paling masuk akal."

"T-teori apa? Ini bukan pelajaran sains."

Tapi tanggapanku malah disahut oleh Sagawa dan Oota dengan lawakan garing khas mereka.

"Sains itu mudah."

"Semudah melihat makhluk berkepala merah."

"Ta-da!"

"Sudah cukup!" teriakku, yang akhirnya membuat mereka berhenti.

"Tapi, sebenarnya itu mungkin juga sih," sahut Okuyama, "Melihat semua yang terjadi saat itu..."

Oh Tuhan. Apa tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghentikan arah pembicaraan ini?

Untunglah, perkataan Okuyama tadi terputus oleh bel masuk yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru kelas, jadi persoalan itu tidak perlu diungkit-ungkit lagi...

Untungnya mereka masih belum mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...

* * *

><p><strong>Kotake's POV<strong>

Latihan, latihan dan latihan...

Ternyata latihan sepak bola masih menjadi penghalang bagiku untuk berbicara dengan Doremi.

Duh, kapan sih aku punya waktu untuk mengatakan itu semua? Padahal itu satu-satunya cara agar masalah kami cepat selesai. Aku tidak mau ada masalah lagi diantara kami berdua, karena aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Sepanjang minggu ini, aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu, bahkan hanya untuk bertemu dengannya...

Ah, sebenarnya tidak juga. Jumat pagi ini, aku sempat bertemu dengannya sebentar, dan dari apa yang terjadi saat itu, aku mengetahui bahwa ia masih mencintaiku...

Setidaknya, itu yang bisa kurasakan saat aku melihat tatapan matanya saat sedang menatap wajahku, dan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya kami saling bertatapan muka sejak pertemuan kami di pantai dulu.

Mata magentanya seolah-olah berkata padaku bahwa ia masih menungguku berbicara tentang perasaanku, tapi sayangnya, saat aku ingin membicarakannya, bel masuk sekolah pun berbunyi...

Andai saja waktu bisa diperlama beberapa menit...

Lebih tepatnya, pagi ini, aku berjalan ke sekolah sendiri, dan secara kebetulan, aku melihat Doremi dan Senoo yang juga berjalan menuju sekolah sambil berbincang-bincang. Tanpa diduga, saat kami melewati gerbang sekolah, Doremi berbalik sambil terus berbicara dengan Senoo, dan saat itulah, kami saling berpandangan.

Saat bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, Senoo langsung menarik Doremi masuk ke gerbang sekolah menuju ke kelas 10-A, kelas mereka. Mereka meninggalkanku sendiri di depan gerbang.

'_Kelihatannya, ini memang saatnya bagi kita untuk mengungkapkan perasaan diantara kita, Doremi. Aku tahu bahwa kau juga masih merasakan perasaan itu padaku, dan aku yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti, semua itu akan terbukti.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Doremi's POV<strong>

'_DEG!'_

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini, setelah beberapa menit yang lalu, aku bertemu lagi dengan Kotake, dan menatap mata birunya yang terasa menyejukkan hati...

Kurasakan detak jantungku berdegup dengan sangat kencang saat melihatnya dihadapanku.

Baiklah. Aku tahu bahwa sebelumnya, aku merasa ingin menyerah saja dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini, tapi setelah apa yang terjadi pagi tadi, rasanya aku ingin sekali meminta kepastian darinya.

Masalahnya, kapan waktu yang tepat bagiku untuk meminta kepastian itu?

Mungkin aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang waktu yang tepat yang tadi kumaksudkan, tapi setidaknya, aku tahu bahwa waktu itu **harus **datang secepatnya.

Kejadian pagi tadi masih kuingat dengan sangat jelas. Aku sedang berbicara dengan Aiko, dan di satu kesempatan, aku berbalik, berniat ingin mencoba berbicara sambil berjalan mundur menuju gerbang sekolah, tapi pada akhirnya, tatapanku tertuju kepada Kotake.

Aku sempat terdiam sebentar saat kami saling bertatapan sampai akhirnya bel masuk sekolah menyadarkanku dari lamunanku yang akhirnya disusul dengan ajakan Aiko supaya kami cepat masuk kelas.

Apa memang akan selalu serumit ini keadaannya ya, jika seseorang akhirnya mencintai lawan jenisnya yang pada awalnya (bisa dibilang) dianggapnya sebagai pengganggu?

Bahkan sekarang, aku tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku mencintainya atau membencinya?

Memang wajar saja kalau sekarang aku mencintainya, tapi aku juga harus mengakui kalau aku juga membencinya karena telah membuatku menunggu dalam rentang waktu yang sangat lama.

Tapi sebenarnya, yang mana yang lebih mendominasi hati dan pikiranku sekarang? Cintaku padanya atau benciku padanya?

Aku tidak mengerti.

Keesokan sorenya, kejadian yang sama terulang lagi, tapi kali ini, kami bertemu di depan Maho-dou.

Aku, Hazuki dan Aiko sedang menaiki tangga yang berada di depan Maho-dou, bersiap untuk pulang, dan tiba-tiba, kami bertemu dengan Kotake yang saat itu sedang melewati jalan yang akan kami lalui.

Dan sekali lagi, kami saling bertatapan mata.

Tapi kemudian, Hazuki dan Aiko memanggilku dan mengajakku pulang, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku dan akhirnya, pertemuan itu kembali terjadi tanpa ada tutur sapa diantara kami berdua.

Minggu paginya, Hazuki dan Aiko (lagi-lagi) mengajakku berbicara tentang masalahku dengan Kotake di Maho-dou.

"Doremi-chan, kau masih menyukai Kotake-kun kan?" tanya Hazuki, "Kenapa kalian tidak saling bicara saja untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian?"

"Aku... masih menyukai dia?" kataku yang lebih tepat disebut pernyataan daripada pertanyaan, "Darimana kau punya anggapan begitu, Hazuki-chan?"

"Aku mengetahuinya dari tatapan matamu terhadapnya kemarin sore, Doremi-chan. Kalian masih saling mencintai."

"Mungkin benar begitu, tapi... kapan semua kepastian itu datang?"

"Masalah itu hanya kalian berdua yang tahu jawabannya, Doremi-chan," sahut Aiko, "Aku dan Hazuki-chan, sebagai sahabat baikmu, hanya bisa memberikan sedikit saran untukmu. Semua keputusan yang menyangkut masalahmu hanya bisa diputuskan oleh dirimu sendiri."

"Baiklah, mungkin hal itu akan kupikirkan nanti. Ayo Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, lebih baik sekarang kita mulai bekerja. Aku takut nanti Majorika memarahi kita hanya karena kita terlalu asyik mengobrol disini."

Mereka mengangguk, lalu kami mulai bekerja.

* * *

><p><strong>Kotake's POV<strong>

'_Lagi-lagi hari Minggu...' _pikirku, _'... dan sampai sekarang, aku belum punya waktu juga untuk mengatakannya?'_

Padahal sudah dua kali aku bertemu dengannya, dan sudah dua kali pula aku mengetahui bahwa Doremi masih mencintaiku, dari sorot matanya itu, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa memanfaatkan saat-saat itu untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya?

Ah ya. Semua itu karena kami tidak benar-benar bertemu berdua saja. Ada Fujiwara dan Senoo disekitar Doremi.

Kapan waktu itu akan datang? Besok? Lusa? Minggu depan? Bulan depan? Tahun depan?

Kuharap waktu yang kumaksud akan datang tidak lama lagi, karena aku sudah tidak ingin bersembunyi lagi. Aku ingin semua orang tahu bahwa aku mencintainya.

Tapi tentu saja, seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, harus ada waktu untuk kami berdua membicarakan hal ini empat mata, sebelum akhirnya semua orang tahu bahwa kami saling mencintai.

Malam ini aku terlalu letih memikirkan hal ini, sampai-sampai aku tertidur dan bermimpi...

.

Di pantai tempat Doremi memberikan surat cintanya hampir dua tahun yang lalu, aku bertemu dengannya lagi.

Dia menyapaku duluan, "Kotake, aku tahu bahwa kau masih mengingat surat cintaku kan?"

"I-iya," sahutku gugup, "Jujur saja, aku ingin sekali menjawabnya tanpa perlu membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, tapi... aku..."

"Kalau kau melakukan hal itu karena kau masih malu mengungkapkannya, itu kan wajar. Kita masih muda."

"Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu tidak sabar menungguku dan..."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak sabar menunggu jawabanmu?" potongnya sambil tersenyum, "Aku memang sempat tidak sabar menunggu jawaban itu, tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak menunggu jawabanmu lagi."

"Benarkah?"

Doremi mengangguk, "Karena itu, aku mohon padamu agar menjawabnya sekarang, Kotake."

'_Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.'_

Aku lalu mendekatkan diriku padanya dan berbisik, "Aishiteru, Doremi."

.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, aku menyadari kalau semua itu hanya mimpi.

'_Apa benar kalau Doremi masih menunggu jawabanku? Aku harus membuktikannya sekarang juga,' _pikirku, _'Dalam mimpiku tadi, dia bilang aku harus menjawabnya sekarang, itu artinya, aku harus menjawabnya hari ini.'_

Tapi masalahnya, sekarang jam berapa?

Aku menoleh kearah jam dinding yang terpasang di kamarku. Sekarang sudah jam lima pagi.

'_Kesempatan,' _pikirku, _'Aku akan datang lebih pagi dari biasanya dan akan berbicara dengannya pagi ini juga.'_

Aku tahu, selama ini Doremi tidak pernah datang ke sekolah terlalu pagi, tapi entah mengapa, aku tetap saja ingin berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi...

Karena aku tahu bahwa cinta takkan pernah salah...

* * *

><p><strong>Doremi's POV<strong>

Aku sedang berlari menuju sekolah sendirian pagi ini, bukan karena aku terlambat bangun pagi, tapi karena mimpi yang kudapatkan semalam.

'_Kalau aku ingin berinisiatif, sekaranglah saatnya.'_

.

Suasana pantai di sore hari memang sangat enak dipandang mata. _Sunset_, air laut yang pasang surut, juga pasir putih, semuanya terlihat sangat indah.

Dan dengan ditemani oleh suasana yang indah itu, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang kucintai, tapi juga kubenci. Kotake.

Dia berkata, "Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu menunggu lama."

Aku menyahut, "Jadi... kali ini kau ingin memberikan jawabanmu?"

"Iya." Kotake tersenyum, "Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin tahu apa kau sudah menduga kira-kira apa jawabanku?"

"Aku merasa bahwa kau akan menolakku."

"Begitu ya? Kurasa kau salah besar."

"Eh? Jadi maksudmu... kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Ngg... kurasa..."

Setelah itu, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi, hanya saja aku mempunyai firasat kalau Kotake akan menjawab 'Ya'.

.

'_Aku harus menanyakan hal itu padanya,' _pikirku, _'Aku butuh kejelasan sekarang juga.'_

Aku terus berlari menerobos udara pagi yang masih dingin Senin ini, walau aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan terlambat. Aku bahkan akan sampai lebih awal dari biasanya.

Masalah ini harus diselesaikan sekarang juga.

Dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki gerbang sekolah, kemudian memasuki kelasku untuk menaruh tas sekolahku disana, lalu aku berlari menuju kelas 10-F.

Dan secara kebetulan, dia baru ingin keluar dari kelasnya saat aku menghampirinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Kotake, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," ujar Doremi saat ia tiba di kelas 10-F, "Ayo kita ke atap sekolah."

"Kebetulan aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," sahut Kotake, "Ayo kita naik."

Mereka lalu menaiki tangga menuju ke atap sekolah, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mengganggu pembicaraan mereka.

"Anou, Kotake."

"Ya?"

"Tentang surat yang kuberikan padamu di pantai itu... sekarang aku ingin tahu apa jawabanmu," Doremi menatap Kotake, "Aku ingin tahu apa dugaanku benar atau salah."

"Dugaan? Memangnya, selama ini kaupikir aku akan menjawab apa?"

"Tadinya, kupikir kau akan menjawab tidak, karena kau menyukai salah satu dari penggemarmu, tapi kemudian... aku menyadari bahwa sampai sekarang, kau belum punya pacar."

"Dan pada akhirnya, dugaanmu mengarah ke 'ya'?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin kau benar." Doremi tersenyum tipis, "Jadi... bagaimana? Apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku akan menjawabnya, tapi sebelum itu, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu. Apa sekarang... kau masih mencintaiku?"

"T-tentu saja... iya, Kotake. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku masih bertanya padamu tentang jawaban surat itu?"

"Ya... aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kali ini, cintaku padamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Eh? Jadi?"

Kotake tersenyum, "Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku."

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Oke, akhirnya selesai juga...<p>

Whew, demi chapter terakhir ini saya rela lho, sampai begadang (padahal saya udah lama nih, nggak begadang kayak gini cuma buat bikin fic).

Tapi yang penting, updatenya masih tepat waktu kan?

Oh iya, tapi maaf sebelumnya. Karena saya pikir chapter yang satu ini udah kepanjangan, jadi kata-kata soal 'membawamu ke turnamen nasional' itu nggak jadi saya tulis. Mungkin akan saya tulis di lain kesempatan aja ya?

Akhir kata, bye bye!


End file.
